The Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders
by CirciFox81314
Summary: So when Sora, Riku and Kairi along with Roxas, Namine, Xion and Lea get sent to Skyworld, they have to help Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena stop the Underworld Invasion to save their world! But it isn't the Underworld Invasion that is the real problem...it's the one controlling it. Will Pit and Dark Pit along with the Kingdom Hearts characters save Skyworld from the mysterious enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Skyworld Arrival

**The Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders**

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring you all another X-Over! (Mumbling) Curse my inspiration. (Normal Tone again) Anyway, I know I have been saying I'd publish this, but I've been too busy with my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! (Mumbling again) Mainly because I'm lazy and when I try to work on my other fanfics, I get Writer's Block somehow and I focus on my other story.

Pit: Nobody can blame you. Writer's Block is a curse!

Dark Pit: And what do you know about Writer's Block, Pit stain?

Pit: Uh…I don't know?

Dark Pit: *Face palms* And you can't even read so you probably can't write either.

CirciFox81314: *Blinks* Um…Okay? Well anyway, there isn't any Pit x Viridi or Dark Pit x Pandora just so you fans of the pairings know. There might be some Pit x OC or something. I would write a Pit x Viridi story or a Dark Pit x Pandora story if I could but I don't think I could so…yeah. Sora, Pit, will you do the disclaimer?

Sora and Pit: YEAH! So CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts. She simply can't own them and she only owns her OC… Wait, what OC is in this?

CirciFox81314: I don't know yet. Penelope will probably appear later in the story or in this chapter or something.

Pit: Aw…Can we fly?

CirciFox81314: No, You and Dark Pit can't fly BUT the Kingdom Hearts Characters in this story (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Naminé and Xion) have angel forms and they can fly. ^_^

Pit: WHY?!

Dark Pit: You're EVIL!

CirciFox81314: Hey, at least you'll fail at Flying Lessons! *Gasp* OH CRAP!

Pit and Dark Pit: *Aiming Weapons at CirciFox81314*

CirciFox81314: *Flees* WHY DO CHARACTERS ALWAYS WANT TO KILL ME?!

Sora: Um…Time for the first chapter?

CirciFox81314: *Running from Pit and Dark Pit* AHHHHHHH!

Naminé: Um…let's just go to the chapter already.

Chapter 1: Skyworld Arrival

(Destiny Islands)

Sora, Riku and Kairi were just hanging out while relaxing at the Paopu Fruit Tree, their usual meet-up spot. When Sora and Kairi looked at each other, Roxas and Naminé saw each other and smiled until suddenly, Roxas and Naminé were separated from Sora and Kairi and they appeared to be solid.

This also scared the crap out of Sora, Riku and Kairi. "What the…?" Riku asked in surprise. That was when Xion was separated from Sora and she was in shock when she saw Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Sora…? Wait? What am I doing here?" Xion asked. Then Lea basically appeared out of nowhere and fell over. Roxas and Xion noticed Lea and asked, "Axel?" Then Lea got up and noticed Roxas and Xion.

"Roxas and…I feel as if I know you but…" Lea began but Riku asked, "Uh Lea, why do you look like Axel?"

"What do you…?" Lea began to say until a mirror appeared out of nowhere and Lea realized Riku was right. "WHAT THE HELL? Why do I look like this?" Axel asked in surprise. Then the mirror vanished and a voice said, "It's time for you to depart."

Then a light purple light shone on Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Lea (aka Axel), Roxas and Xion and they began to fade away to somewhere else as the light stopped shining.

(Skyworld- Palutena's Temple)

It was currently peaceful in Palutena's Temple. Birds were singing, the area was currently quiet and it was a sunny day! Then the peace was ruined by a specific Angel when he yelled, "LADY PALUTENAAA!" And since the darker half of the Angel was with him at the time, he thought his head would explode soon.

"Hey Pit-stain, could you lower the volume?" the Dark Angel, who was known as Dark Pit (aka Pittoo) asked the other angel beside him.

Apparently the other Angel, who was known as Pit, didn't really listen to what Dark Pit said and once again, he yelled, "LADY PALUTENAAAAA!" Dark Pit covered his ears, hoping that Pit would make the smart decision to shut up soon.

Then a lady in a white robe with long, flowing green hair, green eyes, and apparently had a staff and a shield walked in the room while her ears were covered. The lady was known as Palutena, the Goddess of Light. "What is it, Pit? I was currently reading something…" Palutena began to say until a loud crash was heard outside of the room.

"What was that?" Pit asked nervously. "Let's check outside. We could be under attack by the Underworld Army again." Palutena indicated.

That was when the Goddess and the two Angels rushed outside and seven figures lay on the ground. One had extremely spiky light brown hair and he appeared to be in a black outfit and he had light yellow colored wings. (A/N: I said they'd have wings! It's so the KH characters can fly!) The second one had long silver hair and appeared to have on a white no-sleeve jacket, a black shirt and jeans and his wings appeared to be black. The third one had long auburn-red hair that went to her shoulders, appeared to be wearing a pink dress and her wings were light pink. The fourth one appeared to have golden blonde hair that was also pretty spiky, his outfit mainly was black and white in a way, but his pants were beige and then the colors were darker and his wings had black feathers and white feathers in a pattern. The fifth one had blonde hair and appeared to be in a simple white sundress and her wings matched her dress while the sixth one had short, black hair and she appeared to be in a black cloak while her wings appeared to be a dark grey. The last person surprised Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit. He has flaming red hair, he was also in a black cloak and his wings looked like fire.

"Who are they? They look kind of…weird." Pit stated in confusion. Then the figures began to get up and the spiky-haired boy asked, "Nnn…Where are we? Are we at Olympus Coliseum?" The silver haired guy shook his head. "Nah, this place doesn't look like Olympus Coliseum at all, really. I think we're in the sky." Then the Auburn-haired girl asked, "Hey, why do we have wings?"

The spiky-haired boy tilted his head then looked over his shoulder and he noticed Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena and he fell back and asked, "Why do they look like me in a way?!" The other six turned around and noticed that the spiky-haired boy was right with his resemblance to Pit and Dark Pit.

Palutena then asked, "Hello. How did you all get here?" Everyone shrugged. "I remember a light purple light shine over us and we appeared to vanish?" The spiky-haired boy said in confusion. Palutena looked at the seven in confusion and then she looked at Pit and Dark Pit. Then it was basically introduction time.

Palutena introduced herself first and said, "Well, my name is Palutena, I'm the Goddess of Light." Then Pit introduced himself. "My name's Pit! And then the guy next to me is my darker half, Pittoo…" Dark Pit cut Pit off and said, "My NAME is Dark Pit."

Then the seven introduced themselves. "My name's Sora!" The spiky-haired boy indicated before smiling. "My name is Riku." The silver-haired boy told Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit. "I'm Kairi." The Auburnette (A/N: I don't care if it isn't a word because I'm still using It.) said before smiling softly. "My name is Naminé. I'm Kairi's Nobody." The blonde-haired girl explained. "I'm Roxas, Sora's Nobody." The spiky blonde-haired boy indicated. "My name is Xion. I'm Sora's Imperfect Replica." The black haired girl explained softly.

Then Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit looked at the spiky red-haired guy. "And your name is…?" Palutena asked him. The guy smiled and said, "The name's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?" The Goddess and the two Angels just stared at Lea and then Pit asked, "Got what memorized?"

Then Lea stared at Pit in shock and Roxas explained, "That's his…quote." Pit tilted his head for a brief moment and then nodded. "Oh…Okay!" Dark Pit then face palmed.

"Why do I have to be his dark half?" Dark Pit quietly asked himself. Palutena looked at the Dark Angel and then changed the subject. "Um…Let's go inside. Maybe we can clear things up in there."

Then Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit and the new "Angels" went back inside.

(20 MINUTES LATER…)

"So, what you're saying is that you came from another world?" Palutena asked Sora.

"Yeah, a purple light appeared from nowhere and it brought us here! I don't know who exactly was responsible but…" Sora began until knocking was heard on the door.

"Pit, could you get the door?" Palutena asked Pit. "Of course, Lady Palutena!" Pit answered before rushing to answer the door. (A/N: There's a door. I know it's strange but there's a door. :D)

When Pit answered the door, a female angel walked in. She had messy brown hair, tanned skin, violet wings and her robe was purple. She seemed to have brought a harp with her. "Thank you, Pit." The Angel said before walking over to the table.

"I'm here as you requested, Goddess Palutena." The Angel indicated. The Angel somehow caught Riku's eye with her beauty and Pit caught Riku gazing at her and he turned red with anger.

(A/N: Yep. Pit x OC and Riku x OC. As I said in this specific character's profile, it depended on who she likes. If it's Kid Icarus, it's Pit, but if it's Kingdom Hearts, it's Riku. I know it's not Pit x Viridi, but I wanted to have some rivalry going on. Also, the Main Antagonist of the story isn't Hades or Medusa. It will be revealed around the end of the story and there will be hints of who it is.)

"This is Penelope. She is an Angel with amazing flying ability and she is a well-known musician." Palutena indicated. (A/N: Oh, just as a note, I think Penelope is a Greek name. Penelope: It does tie well with the story.) Riku then softly muttered, "Penelope…such a beautiful name."

Pit glared at Riku and balled up his hands into fists in anger. "_I will not let him take her!_" Pit thought angrily. Palutena then snapped Pit out of his anger and called, "Hey Pit! Why are you still over there? You can come back now!"

Pit went back over to the table and took his seat and glared at Riku again before focusing on Penelope. Penelope then softly strummed her harp, which gave off a pleasant sound. The Goddess, along with the angels, was relaxed by the pleasant noise.

"Wow Penelope…I'm amazed by how much your abilities have improved." Palutena indicated. "I practice Harp and Violin everyday, Goddess Palutena. My ability improves all the time, really." Penelope told the Goddess.

Riku smiled at Penelope and she caught his gaze. "Oh…hi…?" Penelope said in confusion. "Uh…hi…" Pit giggled a bit at Riku failing to speak with Penelope, which resulted with Sora summoning his Kingdom Key and whacking Pit on the head.

"Ow…Where'd the giant Key come from?" Pit asked. "IT'S CALLED A KEYBLADE!" The Kingdom Hearts characters screamed at Pit. "SORRY!"

"A Keyblade is a Weapon that can unlock anything, correct?" Penelope asked. Lea looked at Penelope in confusion. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" Roxas asked. "I know more than it may seem." Penelope answered before summoning the Keyblade known as Leviathan.

The Kingdom Hearts characters gasped. "You can wield the Keyblade?!" "That's odd. This has never appeared before so…Maybe in order to summon this Keyblade- Leviathan, you all had to appear?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe…I don't know. It's strange enough that you have knowledge about the Keyblade but you can wield it too! Weird…" Sora stated. Then a noise went off and Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena recognized the noise and immediately left the room.

"Well, we should follow them to see what is going on." Penelope indicated before she and the Kingdom Hearts characters went after Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit.

"The Underworld Army is at it again and they are preparing a HUGE invasion against the humans! We have to protect them!" Palutena indicated. "I thought I defeated Hades, but he's alive?" Pit asked.

"He IS a God, Pit. But I think you and Dark Pit should go together on his mission, but I'll need Viridi to help with the Power of Flight!" Palutena indicated.

Then, as if on cue, Viridi appeared. "Okay Palutena, I'm here!" Viridi indicated. "Do you guys think you can handle today's mission?" Palutena asked. "Yes Lady Palutena!" Pit answered. "Yeah, we can." Dark Pit answered.

Then the two angels were about to leave until Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Axel and Roxas, along with Penelope walked into the room. "We're helping too!" Sora yelled.

"But it's too dangerous to…" Palutena began until Penelope cut her off. "Trust them on this, Palutena. I have a feeling they've handled stuff like this before."

"Yeah, I took down 1,000 Heartless at once on my own! It's fine!" Sora indicated. "The problem is I'm unsure about your flying skill…" Palutena began until Riku cut her off. "I'm pretty sure we can fly, so it's fine, don't worry about us." "Uh…okay…Good luck!" Palutena told Pit and Dark Pit along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Lea and Roxas before they left.

The door thingie opened, and the Power of Flight was activated by Palutena and Viridi for Pit and Dark Pit.

The Kingdom Hearts Characters looked at each other and they went out of the door and…

THEY WERE FLYING.

Pit noticed how free they were and he about flipped when he saw they could fly. "AW COME ON! HOW CAN THEY FLY?!" Pit asked angrily.

"Don't get distracted, Pit-stain. We have an Invasion to stop!" Dark Pit growled at his Light Half. Then Pit and Dark Pit began firing arrows at the enemies.

The Keyblade-Wielding Angels were destroying Underworld Monsters as if they were a new breed of Heartless that had to be eliminated. What was funny is that they THOUGHT they WERE Heartless.

Then…All of the enemies in the sky were eliminated. Pit and Dark Pit stared at the Keyblade Wielders in shock.

"_Amazing, I didn't think that was possible to destroy that many numbers of Underworld Monsters so quickly._" Penelope indicated as her voice was heard. "_It's time to land too. Let's finish off this invasion…Wait, where's the new angels?_" Palutena began to say until she noticed the Keyblade Wielding Angels were gone.

"_They already landed. Who knows how many Underworld Monsters they have taken out by now?_" Viridi indicated. "Let's land and catch up!" Pit indicated.

"_Okay! Get ready for Land Battle you two._" Palutena indicated before she and Viridi landed Pit and Dark Pit.

(That First Town (They were there. And we ALL know who the boss is.))

Pit and Dark Pit landed and as they began to get through the town, there we NO Underworld Monsters in sight whatsoever. It was insane.

"How fast can they take monsters out?" Pit asked in surprise. "_I did hear Sora say he's taken out 1000 of something called a "Heartless" all at once before._" Palutena answered.

"Well we better catch up before they defeat the Boss before us!" Pit indicated before dragging Pittoo to the Coliseum.

(Outside of the Coliseum)

The Keyblade Wielding Angels took out the remaining amount of Underworld Monsters before finally stopping.

"Let's wait for Pit and Dark Pit. It wouldn't be fair to fight on without them." Sora indicated. Then Pit and Dark Pit caught up.

"What took you guys so long?" Lea asked. "It didn't take long. You guys are just TOO fast!" Dark Pit indicated in annoyance. "Well, Sora is the one who takes out the majority of these "things"." Roxas indicated.

"Well, another battle awaits!" Sora indicated. "We'll stay out here and you three can take out what's in the Coliseum." Lea indicated.

"All right, let's go!" Pit and Sora said enthusiastically. "Why do I have to stick with THEM?" Dark Pit quietly asked in annoyance.

Then the three drank their Drinks of the Gods and then went into the Coliseum.

(Coliseum)

Pit, Dark Pit and Sora walked into the Coliseum and they saw Twinbellows. But Sora mistakened him for another.

"Cerebus, Hades must've sent you to take us out!" Sora yelled. "Doesn't Cerebus have THREE heads?" Dark Pit asked in surprise. Pit shrugged.

"Uh, Sora, that's Twinbell…" Pit began until Sora yelled, "Let's take Cerebus out!"

"Ugh…C'mon Pit-stain, let's take the dog out." Dark Pit growled in annoyance. "All right, we are going to rack up some SERIOUS Nintendog Trainer Points together!" Pit shouted. (A/N: I just had to have Pit say that. :D)

"What's Nintendogs?" Sora asked in confusion. Pit stared at Sora in shock and then Twinbellows attacked the three angels.

"C'mon! It's time to fight!" Dark Pit growled. "Got it! Let's go!"

Then the battle began.

Pit and Dark Pit were shooting multiple arrows at Twinbellows as Sora was using some crazy melee combat. With that combo, the three quickly took down Twinbellows and then the three angels and the others went back to Skyworld.

(Skyworld- Palutena's Temple)

"Excellent job everyone! This calls for a song." Penelope indicated. "That would be nice, Penelope. What are you going to play for everyone?" Palutena asked the Angel Musician.

"I'm going to play "The Ballad of the Goddess". It's a song from a faraway realm." Penelope answered. (A/N: The Ballad of the Goddess is from legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.) Penelope began to strum the Harp in a beautiful melody, which relaxed the Angels and the two Goddesses.

Penelope softly smiled before finishing the melody. "I wonder where you learned that Penelope." Viridi stated.

"That's my secret to know." Penelope answered before smiling softly. "Well then, great job on the mission everyone!" Palutena said happily.

After that, Viridi, Dark Pit and Penelope left while Pit, Palutena and the newer angels went off to bed.

(25 minutes later)

(Silent Sanctuary)

Penelope smirked to herself. "Phase one of my plan complete."

(A/N: There's the first chapter for you! Who is the Main Antagonist in this story? What are they after? Until next time, please review if you get the chance and NO FLAMES. If you want to catch things on fire ask Lea/Axel. See you all in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Lessons

(A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of TWWATKW. I came up with yet another acronym. Okay, I'd like to appreciate Firespirit101 and the anonymous reviewers, Uprising and light, for reviewing! To answer your question, Uprising, It is unknown where Penelope's Home World is, but she isn't from Earth, but she's not an alien either. You'll learn later about where she is from. So anyway…here's the disclaimer!

I don't own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts even though I really wish I did.

So…here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Flying Lessons

(Skyworld- Palutena's Temple)

It was early morning in Skyworld. The sun was just starting to rise as Pit and Dark Pit (And you thought Dark Pit left the Temple even though he went back earlier in the morning thanks to Palutena.) tiredly walked into the Library (There's a Library.).

They weren't going to the Library to read; Palutena had called them there to discuss something.

Pit yawned before asking, "Hey Lady Palutena…*yawn*…it's really early…why did you call us now?"

"You know how you said you wanted to be able to learn how to fly last night, right Pit? Well I thought about it and maybe…Penelope can teach you two how to fly." Palutena indicated.

Pit's eyes got all sparkly. "YES!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit glared at his Light Half before asking, "Palutena, where exactly IS Penelope's Base?"

Palutena went silent. "That is the problem. She's never told anyone where her Base is." Pit and Dark Pit looked at each other.

"And to be safe for the POF, I'll have you guys use the Lightning Chariot instead!" Palutena indicated.

"But Lady Palutena, how will we…" Pit began until Palutena suddenly shouted, "FOUND IT!"

(Skyworld- outside Palutena's Temple)

Pit and Dark Pit appeared outside in the Lightning Chariot. Palutena waved goodbye and the Unicorns sped off into the sky.

(10 ½ minutes later)

(?- Silent Sanctuary)

(Meanwhile…)

Penelope was reading a book called Absolutely Normal Chaos (A/N: I've read it before. It's a good book.) while she sipped on her tea. Then as she began to go to the next page, a loud noise was heard outside, which startled her.

"What was that? I better go check." Penelope said to herself before placing her bookmark in her book and setting it down.

Then the Angel went outside and saw…Pit and Dark Pit?

"Hm…? Wait, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Penelope asked in surprise. "Uh…Lady Palutena wanted you to teach us how to fly…" Pit answered.

Penelope blinked. "She could've just told me and I could've just went to Skyworld." Penelope indicated.

"I think Lady Palutena wanted to surprise you." Pit said to Penelope. Penelope shrugged.

"Very well then. Before we begin, please come inside for some tea." Penelope said to the two Angels.

Then Pit and Dark Pit followed Penelope in her base.

(Meanwhile…)

(Skyworld- Palutena's Temple)

Sora had just woke up and when he was walking around the Temple, Pit and Dark Pit were nowhere to be seen.

Wasn't Pit the Captain of Palutena's Guard or something? Sora knew the answer to that.

"Uh…PALUTENA! WHERE'S PIT AND PITTOO?!" Sora yelled.

Palutena walked out of the library while her ears were covered. Then she noticed Sora and uncovered her ears. "Oh, they had to go do something so you guys will be in charge of the Missions today until they get back."

"Um…where are they?" Sora asked. Then Heartless appeared and were going to attack Palutena.

"What are these?!" Palutena asked in surprise. "Heartless? But…how? Alright Palutena, stay back! I'll handle them!" Palutena went back and Sora began to fight off the Heartless.

(1 hour later)

(Meanwhile…)

(Open Sky- Slient Sanctuary)

Penelope had a struggle on teaching Pit and Dark Pit how to fly. Dark Pit was kind of grasping it, but Pit wasn't, and every time the two made and attempt to fly, they'd end up falling and Penelope would have to catch both of them.

"Okay…let's try something simpler. Just close your eyes, and flap your wings to just fly up! Don't look down." Pit and Dark Pit nodded and they did exactly as Penelope told them.

As if on cue, three Gargoyle Heartless appeared and Penelope gasped. "WAIT! I take that back! You two need to land. NOW." Penelope yelled.

"Why…?" Pit began until he and Dark Pit hit two of the Gargoyle Heartless, making them open their eyes and gasp. Penelope summoned Leviathan.

"Pit, Dark Pit, GET DOWN!" Pit and Dark Pit landed as Penelope flew up in the air and struck down the Heartless.

"Can we help?" Pit asked. "Sorry, but you can't. Only a Keyblade Wielder can fully finish off the Heartless." Penelope indicated.

"Is it bad if we have a Keyblade?!" Pit asked. "Yes. The more Keyblade Wielders there are the more…heartless…appear…NO!" Penelope shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Pit asked. "We've got to help Palutena now! Come on!" Penelope shouted.

"But we can't fly!" Pit indicated. Penelope sighed before casting a purple light on Pit and Dark Pit's wings. "There. That solves the problem! Now follow me!" Penelope shouted.

Then Pit, Dark Pit and Penelope flew off towards Palutena's Temple.

(Skyworld- Palutena's Temple)

There was a MAJOR Heartless Invasion that the Keyblade Wielders had to fend off. It WOULD seem extremely tiring, but strangely never-ending.

Sora and Roxas were taking out most of the Heartless, but it wouldn't stop. Then a huge burst of light erased every last Heartless and then Penelope landed along with Pit and Dark Pit.

Penelope was annoyed as she walked over to the Keyblade Wielders.

"Do you all KNOW what you've done by coming here? That Heartless Invasion was YOUR faults. You ALL know Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade, yet they're afraid of it." Penelope growled.

"How do YOU know that?" Riku asked. Penelope glared and answered, "I know more than you may think. But still, the Heartless shouldn't even appear since this world wasn't taken by Darkness. Maybe…maybe someone summoned them!"

"Who is THAT?" Palutena suddenly asked. The Keyblade Wielders were surprised by what they saw.

"Maleficent?! And Pete?!" Sora asked in surprise.

(A/N: Plot Twist! I kind of had to do that, but sadly, Pete and Maleficent aren't the Main Antagonists. It's someone else~. But sadly, Pete and Maleficent won't appear much.)

The Evil Fairy and Pete were seen. "What the…? Does Medusa have a new form?!" Pit asked in surprise.

Maleficent took that as an offence. "I am not that stupid Gorgon, Medusa! I am Maleficent!" Maleficent shouted.

Then Medusa appeared and slapped Maleficent. "Who are you calling stupid? I, Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness and Queen of the Underworld, could come up with a BETTER insult than that!" Medusa declared.

"Oh really? Try me." Maleficent growled.

"I think it is best that we leave." Penelope states.

Then Medusa and Maleficent began arguing until…

"Alright Gorgon Medusa, if you're queen of the Underworld, then why don't you have a crown? Oh wait, I know, you're not the Queen!" Maleficent yelled.

Medusa's jaw dropped and then she hit Maleficent with her staff.

"Yeah? Well if YOU'RE the evil fairy who predicated Princess Aurora would die, then why did she fall asleep? Is it that you can't perform spells correctly?" Medusa asked.

Maleficent gasped.

"That is it! You will pay, Medusa!" Maleficent yelled before turning into a Dragon.

Then Maleficent and Medusa began battling until Maleficent flew off with Pete, making Medusa yell, "GET BACK HERE!" before going after them.

"Well…that was awkward. I think there is nothing else to be done today." Palutena indicated.

"Well then. I will be off!" Penelope indicated before heading outside.

"Bye Penelope!" Pit and Riku yelled as the purple-winged angel flew off into the open sky.

(Open Sky- Silent Sanctuary)

"Dammit! Now that the Keyblade wielders have managed to make the Heartless appear it'll interfere with my plans!"

"Well, what do we do, Commander?" An Aqua-haired girl asked.

"I think Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and yourself will have to help me with my plans." The "commander" answered.

"Yes ma'am!"

(A/N: Who is this mysterious commander? What do they want to achieve? But the question is who exactly is this commander? Okay, as usual, review if you can and NO flames, I repeat NO flames. Flame and Axel/Lea will burn you. Okay, see you all in the next chapter and sorry for the long update and the short chapter!)


End file.
